There has always been the desire to express oneself through color. The ability to modulate the appearance or material properties of apparel, equipment or other items had previously required discrete components, for instance distinct pairs of shoes to coordinate with different outfits, different belts, or different color vehicles. Further, apparel, sporting equipment and other items are often provided for consumption in a manner illustrating one or more design feature. Generally, such design features are immutable. Consumers wishing to have a different design feature on an article that they already own are generally forced to purchase a second version of the article. The purchase of two or more versions of an identical article to simply provide a new design is extremely inefficient. Provided herein are articles and methods whereby such inefficiencies are overcome.